Deal
by OrangeSky99
Summary: Shizuo and Orihara twins agreeing on a deal and Izaya's life is at stake. And oh, this is NOT a Yuri. a short oneshot.


**A/N I've only known Mairu and Kururi from the 25th episode, so please excuse me if you find them OOC :P**

* * *

"Ne, ne, Shizuo-saaaaan~~"

His eyebrow twitched with annoyance, but he decided to see if he could endure the agony for a little bit more.

It could have been a very pleasant day off, that day.

Without any specific reason, Tom-san just decided to give him an extremely rare day off, and told him not to get anywhere near his sight that day. Shizuo was slightly annoyed, but take it gratefully anyway, because days off are not something he could get any day. He was tired of beating up Tom-san's costumers as well.

He thought he could have used the day to spend watching Kasuka at his new acting site, buy him lunch, if not he could just leisurely rest on his apartment.

But none of that, thanks to a certain Orihara twins that had been clutching on his tail and followed him here and there. The blond decided to ignore them at first, to see what they were up to. He sighed in regret later, because why would those girls even be near him if it's not about Kasuka? He should've known better. He walked aimlessly around Ikebukuro to tire them up, in hope of they would just be exhausted and finally leave him alone, but that wasn't happening. He couldn't go back to the apartment either, because the twins would persistently try to enter as well. And he didn't have the heart to get rid of them using violence.

"Okay, what are you two brats want me to do, huh?" he stopped abruptly, that cause the girls to bumped their nose on his back and fell flat on their asses.

"Ouch..watch it, Shizuo-san! Kuru-nee, are you alright?" Mairu scowled at Shizuo and help her twin sister to get up. The younger girl dusted her skirt and her sister's clothes then glared resentfully at the tall guy in the bartender suit.

"Are you really Yuuhei-san's brother? Why won't you introduce us to him?" she whined, not noticingShizuo's rising anger. The guy inhaled deeply, then exhale, trying to suppressed his annoyance and keep his fist from destroying anything in sight.

"How about this," He began. "let's make a deal. You two, bring me your damned brother's dead body, only then I'll let you meet Kasuka." Said he, with a sly smirk. The twins watched him with interest, eyes glowing, proceed to whisper to each other and flashed Shizuo a bright smile.

"Okay!" The two answered in unison, and walked away hand in hand. Shizuo watched them go until they disappear at an intersection.

"Good riddance." He sighed.

* * *

_Ding Dong._

"A client?" Izaya looked up from his chess board and stared at the door.

"It's rare that they bothered to ring the bell, though." He shrugged.

"Namie-chan~~ get the door, please.."

Namie sighed and got up from her seat. She was a little bit regretful that she let Izaya order her around to do a housekeeper job. She went to get the door, nevertheless.

"Who is it?" Izaya asked, he turned away from his toys to look at Namie, who was walking towards him with a rose bouquet. She held it loosely on her right hand instead of hugging the huge bouquet like people normally do.

"It's just a delivery. Here." She handed the bouquets and returned back to her desk. The raven haired guy frowned, he inspected the flower and found a tiny greeting card.

_To our beloved Iza-nii. Happy birthday! – Kururi & Mairu_

"Wow." He smirked. "It's not my birthday but hey, my sisters sent me a flower bouquet!" he laughed, feigning joy. "Aren't they sweet? does Seiji do these kind of thing for you?" Izaya grinned, purposely provoking his work partner.

"I should probably warned you not to smell those, though," Namie said nonchalantly. "It's soaked in toxic. That thing is capable of making you unable to move a finger for a full month, if you happen to let it enter your system." She said, then chuckled. "And no, my dear Seiji would never do that kind of evil thing to his beloved Ane."

Izaya raised one eyebrow, and stared at the bouquet. "Well...I should have guess." He frowned.

"Those two are not very lovable since the day they were born." He chuckled, then proceed to gracefully throw the bouquet into the garbage bin.

* * *

Mairu felt her cellphone buzzed and eagerly fished it out of her pocket. "It's a message from Iza-nii!" she yelped. Kururi leaned closer to her sister as she was opening the message, looking hopeful.

_**From : Iza-nii**_

_**23/08/12 08:44 PM**_

_I have received the gift you sent. That was very pretty of you two, my dear sisters. I am deeply touched. Wish you guys better luck next time! (^_^) _


End file.
